Bogun
known as "Broads" in Japan, is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman: Towards the Future. It appeared in the series' 1st episode, "Signs of Life". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman: Towards the Future' Bogun was the first monster created by Gudis after its defeat and dissolve at the hands of Ultraman Great. The result of Gudis merging its cells with an amphibious creature that the Universal Multipurpose Agency perceived as a tadpole, Bogun first caused rumblings underground before surfacing in Australia at a construction site. UMA immediately sent its Hummer fighters and Saltop vehicle to combat the beast, but little could be done as the hulking creature shrugged off all attacks and captured a Hummer using its Telekinesis Wave, though a shot fired from the Saltop distracted the creature long enough to release the UMA fighter from its prison. Jack Shindo transformed to combat the beast, making headway in keeping it still. However, due to the alien nature of both titans, UMA was instructed to fire at both Ultraman and Bogun, though neither were harmed by the attacks. Bogun began to take advantage in the fight when it unleashed a barrage of gas at Great, knocking the Ultra off of the monster. Bogun then caught Great's neck with its tentacle and began tormenting the hero with its relentless gas attacks, but Great was able to break out of Bogun's strangle hold. Finally, Ultraman Great fired two shots of his powerful Burning Plasma attack, causing Bogun to evaporate and disappear forever. Other appearances 'Manga' *Bogun reappeared in the Ultraman Super Fighter Legends Manga in the Gudis arc, renamed as . Summoned by Gudis, who had taken control of the body of Ultraman Great, Bogun exists as armor that was forcibly attached to King Bockle, making the monster combatant an unwilling slave of Gudis as part of the Gudis Five. The armor is equipped with a electrical whip. Of the Gudis Five, Broga is the most loyal to Gudis and serves as the leader of the group. 'Video Games' *Bogun appeared in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System title "Ultraman: Towards the Future." In this US exclusive title, Bogun is faithfully portrayed as the second opponent faced by Ultraman Great in an Australian city. The game accurately replicates Bogun's gas attacks, though its telekinesis was not replicated at all. Weapons and Abilities * Gas: Bogun's signature attack. Bogun is able to unleash streams of gas from its mouths, as well as the pores and warts all over its body. * Telekinesis Wave (念力波 - Nenrikiha): Bogun is able to launch a Telekinesis Wave through its horn. The wave encapsulates enemies in a small capsule and completely stops their movement. * Two Heads: Bogun's signature quality are its two heads. The bottom head governs thinking and strategy, while the top head commands movement. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery Bogun EXTRA.png Game Sprite - Bogun.png|Bogun's character sprite, as seen in Ultraman: Towards the Future. Concept Art - Great Monsters 01.jpg|Concept art of Bogun, provided by series designer Norman Yeend. Concept Art - Great Monsters 02.jpg|Concept art of Bogun, provided by series designer Norman Yeend. Broga.png|Broga, the Bogun-based armor from Ultraman Super Fighter Legends References Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Monsters